


Pattern Analysis

by Azar



Series: Rebel Yell [7]
Category: NCIS, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria's new friend has something in common with Sarah Jane, and Alan isn't sure how he feels about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pattern Analysis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Career Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/93193) by [Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/pseuds/Gray%20Cardinal). 



> Written for fandom_stocking 2013 for Gray Cardinal. He wrote a short fic in my Rebel Yell universe, so I returned the favor by writing a slightly-more-than-a-drabble based on that story. *g* It just took me a while to find a title. ;-)

Initially it worried Alan a little that, for the second time in as many moves, Maria's first real friend in their new city was an adult some years older than herself. That the NCIS agent in question dressed like a goth--even if she was the happiest goth he'd ever met--was no help either. 

It did explain a great deal when Maria confessed that Abby Sciuto, like Sarah Jane Smith, was also a former associate of the Doctor's. Although that was disconcerting in and of itself: he swore they never used to have such a knack for stumbling over former time-and-space travellers. Or at least, if they had, he'd been blissfully unaware of it.

Still, as yet neither Maria nor Abby had happened across any alien plots to take over the world--he'd made Maria promise quite solemnly to tell him if she had--so he supposed it couldn't do too much harm. And Abby, for all her wardrobe might suggest otherwise, had an extremely level head on her shoulders. Perhaps it was the effect of all that space-time travel; Sarah Jane had been equally difficult to faze, a fact which had probably saved Maria's life (it had definitely saved the world) on more than one occasion. Either way, Maria could do far worse. 

Even so, Alan found himself fervently hoping they never had occasion to move again. He didn't even want to imagine what or who Maria might find if they did.


End file.
